


The Dark Hour

by robinary



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Persona 3 Spoilers, can’t believe i actually finished something, i wrote this at like 3 AM, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinary/pseuds/robinary
Summary: It’s midnight.
Kudos: 5





	The Dark Hour

It’s midnight. Midnight, the death of yesterday and the birth of tomorrow. In that moment, there is no today. Today is the line blurred at midnight, the short paradox of time in which is it both yesterday and tomorrow and simultaneously neither one. It is when the people’s arbitrary outline of time folds in onto itself like a paper crane made of false hours and false minutes and false seconds.

It’s midnight. It’s midnight, yet it isn’t. The people’s clocks have all ceased to be. Their perceptions of time have rotted and there is nothing to remain. The sky has grown green and the moon bright, the water turned red and the people turned coffins. Darkness has turned living and donned several masks, in place of what should have been faces. It has infested the world, searching for the shards of a messenger so that it may stop space next.

It’s midnight. The people are coffins. Yet there are gifted who are not, few as they may be. They navigate the timeless depths of green, having discovered the anomaly that is the paradox of midnight. They call it the Dark Hour. It matters not what they call it, for their false hours do not mean anything. They fight both each other and the masked darkness. Each midnight they draw closer and closer to the Fall, for they seem to have brought the messenger right to the nest they call Tartarus.

It is midnight. I am here.

They call me Nyx.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone LOL oops  
> uhm!!!!!! i hope it has a sorta otherworldly vibe to it (i think that’s the right word),, i don’t really know what i was going for but it’s Probably That  
> anyway i hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
